


Naprzód

by Szarrukin



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarrukin/pseuds/Szarrukin
Summary: Arijena, kapłanka bogini Laweiry, skrywa w sobie sekret który może kosztować ją życie.
Kudos: 4





	Naprzód

Hebanowy Plac, największy karawanseraj w Białym Konoweryn, nigdy nie zasypiał. Głośne kłótnie niewolników nienawidzących siebie nawzajem jeszcze bardziej niż swoich panów, nawoływania lokalnych kupców usiłujących sprzedać swoje towary karawanom z dalekich krajów; kakofonia mułów, osłów, nielicznych koni (bardzo rzadkich na Południu, większość była rekwirowana przez wojsko), co jakiś czas przerywana donośnym trąbieniem konowerynskich słoni, a wszystko to przeplatane niekończącymi się wrzaskami i śmiechami wszechobecnych dzieciaków biegających dookoła jak opętane. Nawet gdyby sam Agar objawił się nagle w Białym Pałacu, wzywając do siebie wszystkich wyznawców, to i tak w karawanseraju znalazłby się jakiś zabłąkany bachor albo bezdomny pies, robiąc hałasu za dziesięcioro.

Jednak tej nocy, po raz pierwszy odkąd Kaeral-kar-Telos sięgał pamięcią, na Hebanowym Placu panowała absolutna cisza.

Powstanie niewolników zabiło handel w Konoweryn. O tej porze roku w karawanseraju powinny być dziesiątki karawan szykujących się do podróży. Dzisiaj Kaeralowi udało się naliczyć sześć. Sześcioro desperatów takich jak on sam, którzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na pozostanie w potwornie drogim Konoweryn przez cały rok. Ich jasno oświetlone wozy stały w obronnych kręgach, przypominając Kaeralowi opowieści babki o żyjących gdzieś tam na końcu świata Verdanno. Uzbrojeni po zęby strażnicy w milczeniu pilnowali wozów, nie wypuszczając broni z rąk ani na moment, nieufnie obserwując każdego, kto zbliżał się do ich karawany. Zupełnie jakby buntownicy lada chwila mieli zdobyć Białe Konoweryn. Niewolników zakuwano na noc w łańcuchy, muły i osły zamykano w stajniach. Nawet dzieci unikały karawanseraju, przestraszone opowieściami o Krwawym Kahelle, meekhańskiej bestii pożerającej konoweryńskie dzieci żywcem.

Kaeral nie był szczególnie przestraszony. Mniej karawan oznaczało mniejszą konkurencję. Zaś co do zbuntowanych niewolników, miał powody aby wierzyć, że potraktują go łagodniej niż pozostałych kupców. Po pierwsze, w jego karawanie nie było ani jednego niewolnika. Wynajęcie odpowiedniej liczby wolnych kosztowało go fortunę, ale nie miał zamiaru dostarczać Kahelle nowych rekrutów – a przynajmniej nie za darmo. Po drugie, liczył na to, że pomoże mu nazwisko i meekhańska krew. Nawet gdyby trafił na szczególnie niekooperatywnych buntowników, jego ostatecznym argumentem były dwie issarskie wojowniczki, które wynajął za ciężkie pieniądze. Bardzo ciężkie. Cóż, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, odbije sobie ten koszt w czwórnasób.

\- kar-Telos? – z rozmyślań wyrwała go jasnowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana na modłę meekhańskich Stepów. – Ta kapłanka, którą mamy eskortować do Meekhanu? Już przyszła.

Pomimo licznych próśb, Kaeralowi nie udało się przekonać Litheny, aby mówiła mu po imieniu. Była w tej kwestii równie stanowcza co w uporze, z jakim odrzucała awanse wszystkich zalecających się do niej konowerczyków. Błękitne oczy i jasna cera Litheny działały na nich jak magnes, ku jej nieskończonemu utrapieniu. Musiał wyrzucić z karawany paru idiotów, którzy nie potrafili zrozumieć słowa “nie” i zmusili ją, aby wyraziła swoją odmowę czymś więcej niż tylko słowami. Chociaż tak miedzy bogami a prawdą, jego interwencja nie była konieczna – lepszymi wojowniczkami od Litheny były tylko Issarki. Idioci, których zmyliła jej delikatna, dziewczęca twarz i cichy głos, odebrali bardzo bolesną lekcję szacunku dla kobiet. Za Litheną stała miedzianoskóra kobieta o długich, czarnych włosach upiętych w skomplikowaną fryzurę, na oko mniej więcej rówieśniczka Kaerala. Nerwowo mięła rękawy ciemnozielonej, długiej sukni, spoglądając niepewnie to na kar-Telosa, to na Lithenę.

\- Stary Meekhan, czyż nie? – przerwał milczenie Kaeral. – Daleka droga. Niebezpieczna – zawiesił głos na dwa uderzenia serca. – Droga.

\- Nie turbuj się tym, szlachetny panie – odparła kobieta w płynnym, acz mocno archaicznym meekhu. Kaeral mógł się założyć, ze uczyła się go od lat, ale nigdy nie miała okazji porozmawiać z prawdziwym meekhańczykiem. – Zaiste liczne są niebezpieczeństwa czyhające na peregrynujących tą drogą, tuszę jednak, iż skromny dar od świątyni wynagrodzi ci twe znoje.

Zza skraju szaty wyciągnęła niewielką skórzaną sakiewkę, która podała Kaeralowi. Meekhańczyk czym prędzej wysypał sobie jej zawartość na rękę, po czym zaklął głośno i o mało nie upuścił jej na ziemię. Przyglądająca się rozmowie Lithena uniosła brew z zaskoczeniem; wiedział, że u niewzruszonej dziewczyny było to równoznaczne z okrzykiem zdumienia.

Na jego dłoni spoczywały dwa oszlifowane lapis lazuli wielkości kurzych jajek. W sakiewce znajdowało się jeszcze co najmniej pięć identycznych kamieni. Oboje wiedzieli, że za zawartość tej sakiewki można kupić nie tylko rezydencję i ziemię w Nowym Meekhanie, ale też tytuł szlachecki, i to taki z drzewem genealogicznym korzeniami sięgającym Wojen Bogów.

\- Za taki dar, szlachetna pani, jestem gotów zanieść cię na plecach za sam Mrok – odpowiedział gładko Kaeral. – Nie mogę jednak nie zauważyć, że za te kamyki kupiłaby pani nie jeden statek, a całą flotę Białego Konoweryn, łącznie z załogami. Byłaby to dwa razy szybsza i cztery razy wygodniejsza podróż. Więc dlaczego karawana, pani…?

\- Arijena, Druga Pasterka w służbie Laweiry, Pani Plonów – odparła kobieta głębokim, melodyjnym głosem. – Zapewne jest pan oddany Wielkiej Matce, jak większość pańskich pobratymców?

Kaeral był oddany głównie pieniądzom i swoim ludziom – nie zawsze w tej kolejności – ale przytaknął gorliwie.

\- Zostało bowiem powiedziane u Zarania Dziejów, że dopóki bije serce służki Laweiry, jest ona związana z Matką Ziemią i tylko po Jej ciele jest jej pisane stąpać. Nie wolno nam wkraczać w domenę Bliźniąt Mórz ani obrażać Laweiry magicznymi portalami..

\- Rozumiem. – skomentował lakonicznie Kaeral. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. – Zapewne zechce wielebna udać się na spoczynek?

\- Słusznie pan domniemywa, Kaeral-kar-Telos. – odparła Arijana. Skłoniła się lekko Kaeralowi i Lithenie, po czym oddaliła się w stronę wozów.

\- Nie ufam jej – skwitowała krotko Lithena.

\- Ani ja. Kapłani nie podróżują z podrzędnymi karawanami. A już na pewno nie płacą w lapis lazuli. Ona coś ukrywa, Lit.

***

Arijana zamknęła oczy i wystawiła twarz ku słońcu, ciesząc się wspaniałą pogodą. O tej porze roku sawanny Konoweryn nie były już wypalane bezlitosnym słońcem, ale nie zaczęła się jeszcze pora deszczowa. Ten ranek przywodził Arijanie na myśl Kwietny Azyl, świątynię Laweiry, w której się wychowała. Ciemna, żyzna ziemia ryżowych pól, po której tak przyjemnie było chodzić boso i która tak cudownie chłodziła strudzone stopy; cichy szum łanów sorgo, smak świeżo dojrzałych ananasów. Serce ścisnęło jej się z tęsknoty. Nie chciała otwierać oczu. Miała dość obskurnego, wiecznie zawilgoconego wozu, który Meekhańczyk (nawet nie próbowała zapamiętać jego imienia, wszystkie meekhańskie nazwiska brzmiały dla niej tak samo) wyznaczył na jej kwaterę. Miała dość cuchnącej niemytymi ludźmi karawany, oprócz niej chyba tylko Issarki i ta młoda Meekhanka zachowywały jakiś podstawy higieny osobistej. Miała dość mówienia w parodii meekhańskiego tylko po to, żeby zachować pozory bycia naiwną kapłanką. Miała dość obleśnych spojrzeń ze strony podróżujących z karawaną najemnych strażników. Miała dość jasnowłosej dziewczyny, która nie spuszczała jej z oczu, zapewne nasłana przez Meekhańczyka. „Pani, za co mnie tak karzesz?”, pomyślała.

Westchnęła ciężko i skarciła się w myślach. Setki tysięcy ludzi nie miało dachu nad głową, a ona narzeka na niewystarczająco luksusowy wóz? Powinna dziękować Pani Plonów za to, że ma gdzie spać i co jeść, i że nie musi za to płacić ciałem albo niewolną pracą. Przestała wspominać świątynne pola; zamiast tego przypomniała sobie kopalnię żelaza, gdzie zatrzymała się wczoraj karawana. Widziała wozy z dziennym urobkiem ciągnięte przez wychudzonych niewolników. Widziała kajdany i dyby czekające na tych, którzy okażą chociażby odrobinę nieposłuszeństwa. Widziała nadzorcę, niewolnika auwin, „popielnego”, z kańczugiem w rękach i niewolnika kaih ze skórą na plecach zdartą od uderzeń, zalanego krwią, uginającego się pod ładunkiem cięższym niż on sam.

Zarówno nadzorca, jak i katowany niewolnik, nie mieli więcej niż piętnaście lat.

Chciała modlić się do Laweiry, błagać ją o zmiłowanie nad tymi nieszczęśnikami. Pani Plonów kochała wszystkie swoje dzieci w jednakowym stopniu. Lawenar był jedynym prócz Meekhanu krajem, gdzie niewolnictwo było zakazane, a świątynie Laweiry od wieków stanowiły schronienie dla zbiegłych niewolników. Arijana nie wiedziała jednak, czy bogini wciąż będzie chciała wysłuchać modlitw kogoś takiego jak ona. Odmieńca, mutanta…

Stop. Nie użalać się nad sobą. Szesnasty wers Księgi Smutku. „Nie płacz nad sobą, świat bowiem pełen jest stworzenia, nad którym winnaś się ulitować”.

Otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się w stronę karawany. Oczywiście pierwszą osobą, jaką ujrzała, była jasnowłosa Meekhanka, jak zwykle nie spuszczająca Arijany z oka. Starsza z Issarek oddawała się codziennym ćwiczeniom, młodsza jednym z niezliczonych rytuałów religijnych Issaram. Trzech konowerczyków siedziało przy wygaszonym palenisku, jak zwykle pijanych w sztok. Co gorsza, jeden z nich, postawny mężczyzna z długimi ciemnymi włosami splątanymi w dwa warkocze, właśnie pochwycił spojrzenie Arijany.

\- Panienko, może się panienka przyłączy! – ryknął na całą karawanę. – Napije się panienka z nami, usiądzie przy ognisku, rozgrzeje się! – wybełkotał, machając w jej kierunku w połowie opróżnionym dzbanem.

\- Na szczęście Pani Plonów pobłogosławiła nas ciepłym porankiem – odpowiedziała przymilnym tonem, wciąż udając grzeczną kapłankę.

\- Nie szkodzi! Napijemy się i tak, jak będzie panience za gorąco, to panienka zrzuci ciuszki, he he! – odparł ciemnowłosy, a pozostała dwójka zarechotała obleśnie.

Arijanę zatkało. W jej rodzinnym kraju nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy odezwać się tak do kapłanki, Arijanie zresztą nie mieściło się w głowie, jak można zwrócić się w taki sposób do jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Nie wiedziała co robić – zdzielić bezczelnego pijaka w twarz? Poskarżyć się Meekhańczykowi? Spędziła prawie całe życie w świątyni, nigdy wcześniej nie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji! Czuła, jak pocą jej się dłonie.

\- Patrzcie jaka zarumieniona! – wybełkotał drugi z nich, jednooki dzieciak liczący sobie nie więcej niż dwadzieścia wiosen. – Już się nie może doczekać, aż zobaczy mojego…

\- Cokolwiek chcesz jej pokazać, Kumar, zatrzymaj to dla siebie, albo będziesz tego szukał daleko poza karawaną – krzyknęła jasnowłosa Meekhanka, idąc ku nim. Ze swoją jasną, okrągłą twarzą zawsze kojarzyła się Arijanie z małą dziewczynką, była wiec zdziwiona słysząc twardą nutę w jej głosie.

\- Spokojnie, Lit! – ten z warkoczami uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście, uśmiechając się szyderczo – Jak tak bardzo ci zależy, to i dla ciebie się miejsce znajdzie, z chęcią wam dogo…

\- Uważaj na słowa, Sari – przerwała mu w pół słowa dziewczyna. – Żebyś sobie przypadkiem na którymś zębów nie połamał. Jak kar-Telos zobaczy, że znowu chlejecie przed zmierzchem, to wam nogi z dupy powyrywa. Muły trzeba nakarmić, konia oporządzić, ruszać dupska! – huknęła nadzwyczaj mocnym głosem jak na kogoś o głowę niższego od Arijany.

Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie, po czym chwiejnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę mułów, złorzecząc pod nosem.

\- … pupilka Kaerala, to się mądrzy, pewnie mu ob... – doleciało Arijanę od mężczyzny zwanego Sarim. Lit najwyraźniej również to usłyszała.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – syknęła, tym razem naprawdę rozwścieczona.

\- …pierdalaj. – mruknął niewyraźnie Sari, nie patrząc na Lithenę.

To był błąd. Kopnięcie w tył kolana, szarpnięcie, pociągnięcie za włosy. Meekhanka poruszała się błyskawicznie – Arijana przysięgłaby, że dziewczyna jeszcze uderzenie serca temu stała obok niej, a teraz trzymała za warkocze wijącego się z bólu konowerczyka, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu.

\- Uprzedzałam, Sari. – wycedziła. – Powtarzałam setki razy, że jeśli nie będziesz w stanie utrzymać kutasa w portkach, to ci go urżnę. To zrozumiałeś. Ale mówiłam też, że wystarczy jedno słowo z twojej strony, jedna sugestia, że zawdzięczam swoją pozycję w karawanie czemukolwiek innemu niż samej sobie, to się nią udławisz. Dosłownie.

Tym razem kapłanka Laweiry widziała wszystko wyraźnie. Szybkie uderzenie kantem dłoni prosto w krtań. Zdławione rzężenie. Dwaj pozostali konowerczycy odciągający wijącego się z bólu towarzysza, wygrażający Lithenie pięściami. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do Arjeny, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

\- Niech Pani tobie błogosławi, zacna niewiasto, za pomoc w tej trudnej chwili… – wykrztusiła zaskoczona Arijana, ledwo pamiętając o archaicznej manierze.

\- Daruj sobie – prychnęła Meekhanka. – Wszystkie kapłanki Laweiry uczą się meekhu jeszcze jako dziewczynki. Jako Druga Pasterka mówisz płynnie w czterech językach.

Dziwne, ale Arijana czuła głównie ulgę wiedząc, że nie musi już kaleczyć meekhu, co było szalenie męczące. Poza tym jasnowłosa dziewczyna nazwała ją Drugą Pasterką, czyli nie domyśliła się wszystkiego.

\- Mniej płynnie niż bym chciała – westchnęła. – Wasze nazwiska są koszmarne. Dziękuję ci… Lit?

\- Lithena-aer-Kailean. To znaczy mniej więcej „Lithena, córka Kailean”. Dwa najpopularniejsze imiona kobiece w Cesarstwie, nie powinnaś mieć problemu z zapamiętaniem.

\- Dziękuje, Litheno – Arijena skłoniła się lekko. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji.

\- Pozazdrościć – skwitowała kwaśno Lit.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Arijena zganiła się w duchu za nieprzemyślaną uwagę. Po chwili zorientowała się, że Lithena nie spuszcza z niej wzroku.

\- A więc… – zagaiła niezręcznie, urywając w pół zdania. „Myśl”, upomniała się w duchu. – Skąd tyle wiesz o kapłankach Pani Plonów?

\- Nie wiem o nich nic – odparła krótko Lit. Arijana milczała, zbita z tropu, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na takie stwierdzenie..

\- Zapytałam Issarek – kontynuowała po chwili Meekhanka. – One wiedzą wszystko o religiach.

Arijena poczuła, że się poci. To mocno komplikowało jej plany. Co jeśli Issarki dowiedzą się, kim naprawdę jest? Wiedziała, co Prawa Harudiego mówią o takich jak ona.

\- W miarę możliwości nie odchodź za daleko od swojego wozu – kontynuowała Lithena. Przez moment Arijena wystraszyła się, że jakimś cudem Meekhanka odczytała jej myśli, ona jednak nie patrzyła na Issarki.

\- Myślisz, że będą się mścić? – skinęła głowa w stronę konowerczyków.

\- Oni? Te bezużyteczne worki łajna? – prychnęła Lithena. – Mam ich w dupie. Martw się raczej o niewolników.

\- Niewolników? – zapytała zaskoczona Arijena. – Masz na myśli…

\- Tak. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy poza zasięg konoweryskich patroli. Lada dzień znajdą nas ludzie Krwawego Kahelle. Mam nadzieję, że kar-Telos ma dobry plan, aby ich przekonać.

\- A jeśli nie?

Meekhanka zmierzyła ja wzrokiem.

\- Twoi rodacy nie handlują niewolnikami, prawda?

\- Nie - odparła Arijena z cieniem dumy w głosie. - Podczas Wojen Bogów Laweira nie stanęła do walki. Zamiast tego otworzyła bramy do Swojej dziedziny, udzielając azylu wszystkim potrzebującym. W Jej oczach wszyscy są równi. Panowie, niewolnicy, banici, dezerterzy...

\- ...Niechciani? - wtrąciła Lithena z przekąsem

\- Niechciani nie szukali azylu, tylko śmierci wszystkiego co żywe. Nigdy nie dotarli tak daleko na południe, ale gdyby tak się stało, Laweira broniłaby swoich dzieci - Arijena mówiła coraz zacieklej. - Ale Wojny Bogów się skończyły. Wyznawcy Pani Plonów nigdy nie dobywają broni, chyba że w obronie własnej lub bliskich.

\- Rzeczywiście pokojowy z was lud. Módl się do swojej Laweiry, aby ludzie Kahelle też o tym wiedzieli.

***

Pierwszy deszcz uderzył znienacka. Wyschnięta ziemia momentalnie nasiąkła wodą, pochłaniając ją łapczywie niczym umierający z pragnienia w oazie, w powietrzu zaś dominował niesłyszany od miesięcy szum kropli uderzających o liście. Podczas gdy najemni robotnicy miotali się, próbując zabezpieczyć towary przed wilgocią, Kaeral i Lithena z niepokojem obserwowali nagłą zmianę pogody. Z kolei Arijena i konowerczycy doskonale wiedzieli, że to zaledwie zapowiedź nadchodzącego sezonu deszczowego, gdy ulewy będą tak gwałtowne i tak potężne, że będą przypominały raczej rzekę płynącą pionowo. Kapłanka miała właśnie wytłumaczyć tę różnicę Meekhańczykowi, gdy do wozu wszedł ociekający wodą, szpakowaty Nesbordczyk.

\- Jeźdźcy, kar-Telos!

\- Daleko? – zapytał Kaeral, nie odrywając wzroku od rozwiniętych na stole map.

\- Są już pod obozem.

\- Żarty sobie ze mnie robisz, Floki? – Meekhańczyk szarpnął się rozwścieczony, sięgając po stojącą pod ścianą wozu szablę. – Płacę ci grube pieniądze, a ty pozwalasz zwiadowcom Kahelle wjeżdżać nam na głowę?

\- Nie zwiadowcy. Kobieta, mężczyzna i dziecko. Chcą z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Wprowadź ich tuta…

\- Nie trudź się, Floki, sami znaleźliśmy wejście – przerwała mu jasnowłosa, co najwyżej trzydziestoletnia Meekhanka, do złudzenia przypominająca Lithenę. Za nimi wkroczył potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o jasnej skórze i drobne, wychudzone dziecko bliżej nieokreślonej płci.

\- Widzę, że śpieszno pani do spotkania, pani…

\- Kailean. Widzi pan, panie kar-Telos, pańscy ludzie zaczęli być nieco zbyt nachalni ze swoimi zalotami w moim kierunku. Postanowiliśmy przyspieszyć nieco formalności zanim zrobiło się niebezpiecznie.

\- Oni tylko tak gadają, nie są groźni.

\- Nie o nasze bezpieczeństwo się martwiłam, kar-Telos.

Nie był zdziwiony. Lithena już dawno oduczyła go niedoceniania kobiet-wojowników.

\- A wiec jak mogę wam pomoc?

\- Jak bardzo mnie cieszy, że o to pytasz. To my chcemy pomóc tobie. Wjeżdżasz na ziemie Krwawego Kahelle.

\- Nie handluję niewolnikami, nie posiadam żadnych. Jestem gotowy zapłacić za przejazd...

\- To nie tak jak myślisz, kupcze – wtrącił milczący dotąd mężczyzna. – Kahelle nie jest jakimś tam zbirem grabiącym ludzi na gościńcu. Ale armie Białego Konoweryn nie będą miały podobnych skrupułów. Genno Laskolnyk kazał was ostrzec.

Zapadła cisza. Kaeral niejasno przypominał sobie to nazwisko – jakiś meekhański generał albo polityk. Kailean i Lithena patrzyły na niego z niedowierzaniem, najwyraźniej zdziwione jego brakiem reakcji.

\- Meekhańska polityka mnie nie interesuje – odparł sucho Kaeral. – Dlaczego mam się przejmować tym ostrzeżeniem?

\- Bo masz w karawanie tylko trzy strażniczki. Dziękuj bogom za to, że jeszcze was nie ograbiono. Z trzema osobami w straży to możesz chodzić do wychodka, a nie w drogę przez cały kontynent. Nie macie nikogo, kto przeprowadzi was przez pustynię. Nie macie nikogo, kto obroni was przed dezerterami i bandytami – każde słowo blondynki było jak smagnięcie batem.

\- Laskolnyk ma dla ciebie propozycję. – kontynuowała – Jedźcie do nas. Przekaż swoje towary Kahelle, a Laskolnyk wynagrodzi cię w dwójnasób.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ten Laskolnyk dotrzyma słowa, zamiast poderżnąć mi gardło i ograbić karawanę? – zapytał przytomnie Kaeral.

Ledwo skończył zdanie, zorientował się, że popełnił kolosalną pomyłkę. Taką w rodzaju wejścia do świątyni Agara i zapytania: „to która dziewczyna jest najtańsza?”. Blondynka aż wyszczerzyła zęby ze złości i, co dziwne, zawarczała jak pies, wyraźnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Nawet Lithena skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Ty naprawdę niewiele wiesz o Meekhanie, prawda, kar-Telos? – wycedziła wolno Kailean – Bo inaczej byś nie gadał takich bredni z taką świętoszkowatą, pewną siebie miną.

\- Szlak nauczył mnie ostrożności – odparł wymijająco Kaeral.

\- Gówno tam ostrożności – odwarknęła Kailean. – Gdybyś zadał takie pytanie gdziekolwiek w Meekhanie, w najlepszym razie wbito by ci te słowa z powrotem do gardła. Razem z zębami.

\- A w najgorszym?

\- Twoja karawana zostałaby podpalona przez nieznanych sprawców. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Ups.

\- Kim on jest? – zapytał Kaeral po chwili milczenia.

\- Człowiekiem, który uratował Meekhan przed Se’kohlandczykami.

\- Brednie – prychnął Kaeral. – Życie to nie poemat, wojen nie wygrywają jednostki. Nawet wybitne.

\- To prawda, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że dla tysięcy Meekhańczyków Laskolnyk jest niemalże równy Cesarzowi. Tak więc następnym razem...

\- Nie uciekniesz.

Wszystkie oczy obróciły się na milczące do tej pory dziecko, która z kolei wpatrywała się w Arijenę.

\- Koło? Co się dzieje? To znowu one? – zapytał mężczyzna, klękając przy dziewczynce z zatroskaną miną.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś jej nie zabierał, Luka! - wściekła się Kailean.

\- Nie mogłem jej zostawić. Nalegała żeby jechać... - zaczął tłumaczyć się żołnierz, ale przerwała mu dziewczynka nazwana Koło, zaskakująco mocnym głosem

\- Nie uciekniesz, kapłanko. Nie możesz uciec przed czymś, co nosisz w sobie. Nie ukryjesz się przed nimi. Zbrukany miecz i płonący nieśmiertelny, strażniczka żywych i Dwoje, którzy byli Jednym, oni wszyscy cię nienawidzą. Ale ja cię kocham. Kocham was. Nikt nie będzie już płakać. Zostań ze mną. Zostań! ZOSTAŃ! – słowa dziewczynki przeszły w nieartykułowany krzyk. Mężczyzna wziął miotającą się Koło na ręce, z trudem wynosząc ją z namiotu.

\- To dziecko... – zaczęła Arijena.

\- … było niewolnicą. Przeżyło coś, czego żadne z nas nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić – ucięła Kailean. Nikt poza Arijeną nie zauważył, że Lithena skrzywiła się lekko na te słowa.

\- Biedne dziecko – głos Kaerala był pełen szczerego współczucia. – Ciekawi mnie tylko, skąd wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z kapłanką?

\- Szaty – odparła błyskawicznie Arijena – Wielu niewolników szuka schronienia w świątyniach Laweiry, pewnie o nas słyszała.

\- Hm. Być może – Kaeral nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

***

Lithena zawsze kierowała się intuicją. Tam na dole, w kopalni, to intuicja podpowiedziała jej, aby unikać miłych, pocieszających zapłakane dzieci popielnych nadzorców, a zamiast tego trzymać się barczystego, agresywnego Geghijczyka, którego nazywali „Jeszcze Jeden”, bo gdy połamał jeden kij na plecach niewolnika, zwykł natychmiast wołać o następny. Nie mogła przecież wiedzieć, że Jeszcze Jeden miał córkę w tym samym wieku co ona, nie wiedziała też, dlaczego mili popielni wybierali sobie pod „opiekę” najładniejsze dzieci, do których przychodzili potem w nocy. Żadne z dzieci, którymi się „opiekowali”, nie przeżyło dłużej niż rok, podczas gdy Geghijczyk wrzeszczał na nią niemal codziennie i wyzywał od najgorszych, ale nigdy jej nie uderzył. Do dziś nie wiedziała, czy zapomniał schować klucz od jej kajdan, czy może zostawił go celowo.

Teraz intuicja pchała ją ku kapłance. Od samego początku Lithena widziała, że Arijena ucieka. Zbyt dobrze znała to spojrzenie, mowę ciała kogoś, kto tylko najwyższym wysiłkiem powstrzymuje się od nerwowego oglądania się za siebie. Na początku nie interesowało jej to zbytnio – każdy ma swoje tajemnice – i obserwowała Arijenę tylko po to, aby uspokoić Kaerala. Jednak dzisiejsza scena z dziewczynką, w oczywisty sposób będącą przekaźnikiem Mocy, wzbudziła na nowo niepokój Litheny. Słyszała opowieści o Pomiotnikach, czcicielach Mroku ukrywających się wśród normalnych ludzi. Musiała wiedzieć, z kim ma do czynienia, i dlatego właśnie siedziała teraz w wozie Arijeny, czekając na powrót kapłanki. Gdy ta w końcu wróciła, z początku nawet nie spostrzegła, że w jej wozie ktoś jest. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, rozpięła włosy, zrzuciła z siebie przemoczony, butelkowozielony płaszcz i dopiero wtedy odwróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz z Litheną. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, gdy Meekhanka pchnęła ją mocno, przypierając do drzwi.

Nie wiedziała, co zadecydowało. Nie potrafiła tego sprecyzować. Po prostu wiedziała. W tym momencie, gdy unieruchamiając ją jedną ręką, drugą przystawiała jej sztylet do gardła, gdy patrzyła prosto w jej jasnobrązowe, rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy i czuła, jak trzęsie się ze strachu, jednak nie krzyczy, nie szarpie się, nie woła o pomoc – w tym momencie nagle wiedziała, kim ona jest i dlaczego ucieka. Arijena musiała dostrzec to w jej spojrzeniu.

\- I co teraz? – zapytała, niemalże bez drżenia w głosie. – Zabijesz mnie od razu, czy wydasz kapłanom?

Lithena nachyliła się ku Arijenie i pocałowała ją.

Na początku był szok. Zdziwienie. Potem przyjemność. Delikatność, gdy Lithena objęła Arijenę, jej dłoń powędrowała ku sprzączkom sukni. Na moment oderwała się od Arijeny, spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Nie było słów. Nie potrzebowały ich. Tym razem to Arijena przyciągnęła Meekhankę do siebie, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie.

***

\- Nazywają nas wynaturzeniami, skazami na boskim planie Laweiry. Rolą kobiety jest połączyć się z mężczyzną i dać mu potomstwo. Wszystko inne jest naruszeniem odwiecznego porządku.

Lithena leżała za nią, obejmując ją, nie widziała więc jej twarzy. Nie musiała. Wystarczyło, że czuła jej ciało przy swoim, miękki dotyk jej piersi na swoich plecach, ciepły oddech delikatnie łaskoczący ją po karku. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni czuła się spokojna. Wiedziała, że to nie potrwa długo, że jutro znów wstanie dzień, a ona znów będzie musiała ukrywać to, kim jest.

\- Zabiliby moją rodzinę, za to, że wydali na świat abominację. Ja... nie chcę teraz mówić o tym, co robią takim jak ja. Ta dziewczynka miała rację. Wszyscy nas nienawidzą. Będą mnie ścigać, wszędzie. Co za różnica czy dorwą mnie Łowczy Laal, Strażnicy Pól Laweiry czy Siostry Wojny? Nawet nasze Issarki, gdyby wiedziały, pogrzebałyby mnie żywcem, tak jak każe ich Prawo - Arijena wydała z siebie odgłos przypominający coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a szlochem.

Lithena milczała; jedyną odpowiedzią był silniejszy uścisk dłoni.

\- Pierwsza Pasterka... sprzedawała zbiegłych niewolników konowerczykom. Wiedziała kim jestem. Szantażowała mnie, kazała mi... kazała mi sprowadzać do niej więcej uciekinierów. Uciekłam. Okradłam skarbiec świątynny i przyłączyłam się do pierwszej karawany do Białego Konoweryn. Pierwsza pewnie spodziewała się, że złamię Prawa Laweiry, kupię sobie okręt albo wynajmę maga, który przeniesie mnie portalem... nie przyszło jej na myśl, że Druga Pasterka może podróżować zwykłą karawaną.

Lithena wciąż milczała. Arijena poczuła, jak spokój zaczyna znikać bez śladu. Może źle odczytała intencje jasnowłosej dziewczyny? Może dla niej to była jednorazowa przygoda, może czeka tylko na okazję, aby wyjść i więcej nie wrócić? Może teraz jest czas, aby powiedzieć coś więcej, ale jak to ubrać w słowa, jak nazwać to dziwne uczucie spokoju, które ogarniało Arijenę, gdy tylko na Lithenę patrzyła, to przeczucie, że może ona też mogłaby być tak pewna siebie, stawiać czoła życiu...

\- Jedziesz do Meekhanu. Zabierz mnie ze sobą – odezwała się znienacka Lithena.

\- Słucham?

\- Moja babcia opowiadała mi o Meekhanie. Dawno temu, zanim... dawno temu. Tam jest miejsce dla wszystkich. Cesarz trzyma religie krótko za mordę. Kapłani będą nas wyklinać, co durniejsi ludzie będą nam pluć pod nogi, ale nikt nie będzie próbował cię zabić. Jestem pewna, że nie oddałaś Kaeralowi wszystkiego co miałaś, prawda?

Arijena skinęła głową, nie ośmielając się wierzyć w to, co słyszy. Zostawiła sobie jeden lapis lazuli. Wystarczająco, aby żyć w dostatku.

\- No właśnie. Zaszyjemy się gdzieś na Stepach albo na południu. Co jakiś czas będę jeździć z karawanami, ale...

Arijena nie słyszała dalszego ciągu. Wyczerpana, spokojna, powoli zasypiała, skupiając się na tym jednym, pięknym słowie.

„My.”

**Author's Note:**

> Internet cierpi na brak fanfików meekhańskich. Książki Wegnera cierpią na a) brak jakichkolwiek wzmianek o Laweirze, bogini pojawiającej się jedynie w przypisach, b) brak osób niecishetowych, co jest zaskakującym niedopatrzeniem, biorąc pod uwagę że jak na polskie fantasy to autor jest szalenie równościową osobą. Ten ficzek w niewielkim stopniu naprawia powyższe niedopatrzenia.
> 
> Już po napisaniu i opublikowaniu ficzka na Mirriel, Rudbekia uświadomiła mnie, że byłem zbyt ostry w ocenie Issaram i ich tolerancji - rozdziały Deany wskazują na to, że osoby niecishetowe mogą funkcjonować w zgodzie z Prawem Harudiego. Powiedzmy, że Arijena uwierzyła w jednen z wielu przesądów na temat Issaram.


End file.
